Zombrex
Ambuzol Vaspilatin or Zombrauctus Pendeo Autoinjectors, commercially marketed by Phenotrans as Zombrex, is a controversial over-the-counter drug that is used to treat pending zombification. It is administered in 1.5mg doses every 24 hours, and has proven to be effective in delaying zombification in human patients of all ages. It is incapable of preventing zombification in animals. It is a subject of great controversy, as it is seen by many to merely forestall the inevitable. Isabela Keyes created the drug after escaping the mall in Willamette. Her friend, Frank West, was also infected, and he uses Zombrex while the two of them are researching ways to come up with a complete cure. In Dead Rising 2: Case West, it's revealed that Isabela had managed to develop a cure. This was taken by Phenotrans and used by Marian Mallon, the director, along with her research notes. The company has refused to allow Isabela make another cure for what she believes is humanity's karma, as well as for money. Instead, they forced her to try and develop a synthetic version to Zombrex. Zombrex XC: Extended Care In Dead Rising 2, There is a variation of Zombrex called "Zombrex XC: Extended Care", which lasts for 24 hours instead of 12. Precautions *Zombrex should not be taken with alcohol. *Zombrex should not be taken within 24 hours of operating heavy machinery. *Zombrex should not be taken by pregnant women. *Zombrex overdoses are lethal, and patients should never be administered more than the prescribed amount within a 24-hour period (12 hours in Case Zero). *Zombrex is not a cure of zombification - it is a suppressor. *Zombrex is contraindicated in patients who are hypersensitive to any components of this product. *The recommended dose of Zombrex is 1.5mg once daily. Zombrex can be injected with or without food. *Dose adjustment in patients with renal insufficiency is based on degree of renal function. 0.75 mg once daily should be applied for patients of <30mL/min Creatinine Clearance level. *Zombrex is contraindicated for zombified subjects. Availability Since the first outbreak known to the public, the Willamette Incident, Zombrex is a recognized drug and is widely sold in many pharmacies, and it is extremely expensive at $300 a box. It is also administered by government health care institutes, and is carried by most ambulances. Dick Jones, a survivor in Still Creek, has some Zombrex in stock in his Pawn Shop. In Dead Rising 2, Zombrex can be found in hidden places, awarded from survivors, defeating psychopaths or buying from Pawn Shops located in Fortune City, with the price rising in $25,000 increments with each purchase, starting at $25,000. It is important to note that, like weapons, you will lose your supply of Zombrex should you restart the game. Not counting the Zombrex that can be purchased in Pawn Shops, there are a total of nine doses that can be obtained. Four are stashed around Fortune City at the following locations, and can be picked up at any time: *In the Underground Tunnels, near the ladder that leads to the Silver Strip. Facing the ladder it is just to your left. *In the Americana Casino, by entering the second floor of Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack and making some tricky jumps over the light fixtures to a ledge containing several items and stacks of cash. One item is a Broadsword (note: one can be found at Shanks, which is located in Palisades Mall). *In the Yucatan Casino, on top of the Aztec statue at the center of the casino floor. The Zombrex is on the plate in the statue's hand. Also, htere is an LMG next to the zombrex. :D *In the Slot Ranch Casino, backstage area of the theater, on top of some equipment cases, behind where Bibi Love is found. The remaining five doses are acquired through the following missions: *Zombrex 1: The first dose is found as part of the first mission, in the pharmacy at Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza. *Mail Order Zombrex: A dose is obtained after defeating Carl Schliff during the mission. *Code Blue: Sven Blaaborg rewards Chuck with a dose after being escorted back to the shelter during the mission. *Demand and Supply: In an unmarked mission, Sven Blaaborg appears in the cafeteria and asks Chuck to find him vodka or whiskey. Upon giving him the booze, Sven gives Chuck a box of Zombrex. Code Blue must be completed successfully for this mission to activate. *Hunger Pains: Richard Kelly gives Chuck some Zombrex when escorted to the safehouse. Posters There are many Zombrex Posters put up all throughout Fortune City, 33 in all, that Chuck can vandalize for Prestige Points as well as an achievement. Trivia *During the events of the Still Creek outbreak, standard 12-hour Zombrex was the only medication available. By the time of the Fortune City disaster three years later, 24-hour "Zombrex XC: Extended Care" has been introduced. http://www.trueachievements.com/n1564/dead-rising-case-zero-plot-details.htm *On the Zombrex poster, the 'Wash weapons after use' heading shows a cricket bat being washed. The cricket bat itself may be a reference to the hit movie Shaun Of The Dead, in which the protagonist uses a cricket bat to fight off zombies. Gallery No Zombrex.jpg|Graffiti indicating no more Zombrex? Zombrex in film.png|Mr. Goto takes a supply of Zombrex zombrex.jpg|Zombrex at the America Casino SlotRanchZombrex.png|Zombrex at Slot Ranch Casino Zombrex AI.png|A Shot full of Zombrex See Also The official website of Zombrex is located at the following URL: http://www.zombrex.com/index.php Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Website Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Key Items Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Key Items